


Boredom

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dominance, F/M, I've no idea what I'm doing, Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scouting Legion meetings can truly be mind-numbing. A girl can't be blamed for a little fantasy, now can she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Doesn't own anything. Hope you enjoy reading~

Erwin’s baritone voice droned on, filling the otherwise silent room with a calming lull. The heat was opressive to say the least, and even in the cotton of †he Scouting Legion’s uniforms, few could stop themselves from growing lethargic.

An irritated expression crept over the the Lance Corporal’s face, contorting his already sour features into a grimace. Eyes moving to the side, he looked at the dark-haired girl, utterly confused.

The subject of his confusion was currently staring at him, unaware of the slight blond surreptitiously jabbing her in the side with an elbow. Black eyes glassy and pink lips slightly parted, Mikasa seemed to be off in a completely different plane of thought.

A moan emitted from her pretty lips and she drew her arms up around her, embracing herself. Armin shifted uncomfortably in his seat and resignedly sat back to listen to the proceedings.

Suddenly, she snapped back to reality, awareness and tension returning to those hard shoulders once again.

Levi shrugged; the Shiganshina brats were, down to the very last one, strange. Who knew what went on in those brains of theirs? Satisfied, the short man steepled his fingers and focused on Erwin’s voice. Anything was better than the way Mikasa was eyeing him like a particularly juicy steak.

————————————————————

The meeting was terribly tedious. Mikasa supressed a yawn, mind fogged by the unusual heat of the day. The new recruits to the Scouting Legion, all 26 of them, were sat in a circle around Erwin.

Her eyes roved about, taking in the faces of her comrades; Sasha and Connie, leaning against each other, bored out of their minds; Jean, face steeled in determination, still hurt by Marco’s death; Reiner and Bertholdt, oddly focused despite the former’s lack of affinity with tactics; Armin, happily absorbed in the strategizing devised by Erwin, blue eyes lost in a happy place; and of course herself, completely, uttertly brain-numbingly **bored**.

Mikasa was always one of those that preferred action over tactics, and this exercise seemed truly redundant. She sighed- well, there was one other avenue available to her, other than just wasting time sitting here. The Lance Corporal was directly opposite her, legs crossed in that dainty way of his.

Strange. In the glaring light of summer filtering through the windows, the short man almost seemed…attractive. Unlike most of the other boys she’d seen, his hair was well-kept and clothes pressed and starched- testament to his compulsive cleaning.

Taking in Levi’s body, Mikasa nodded with appreciation as she watched him. Posture straight and muscles tense, he had a certain air of danger to him, something that she could _definitely_ appreciate. And of course, as ‘Humanity’s Strongest’, he definitely had a well-toned body; not too bulky, but certainly muscular.

He would do fine. In fact, he would **more** than do.

Those arms, were they enough to lift her? Her mother had shown her a certain knot before that day, passed down from a book her grandmother had brought with her. _You would need strength_ , she had said, _and confidence._ He certainly had those.

She could just picture it now; ropes wrapped around her, constricting, secure, lifted up and up without a care in the world, no heavy weight of the 3DMG swinging by her side. _The whole point is that you can relax,_ said her mother, whispering, _no need to worry, no need to stress._

Callused hands, long boned fingers, playing across her skin, dancing with all the grace of a pianist as he played the keys, deftly tying the ropes around her, leaving her arms free. That was one freedom she couldn’t give up.

Her lips would part, as if trying to speak, and he would silence her with a kiss, calm but warm.

The world would go dark as he tied silk around her eyes, the cool cloth slithering across her face to envelop her. She would spread her arms, blindfolded, navigating through touch and touch alone. Weak, vulnerable, it would be so long, so long since she last felt that.

Her senses, heightened, would lead her to him, his breath misting across her face. Mikasa would lift her hands, fingers exploring every detail of his face. _Enjoy yourself,_ mother had said, _do what you want, no more, no less._ So she would.

There wouldn’t be anything untoward, no. Merely running her fingers across toned muscle, sharp eyes staring at her form, seeing her as she was, exactly as she was.

Taking in her form; all of her, too muscled to be truly attractive, short hair kept from touching her shoulders, resting on the scarf. Flat chest, a side-effect of too much training, training she had thrown her whole life into. And he shouldn’t care, should he? He had his own scars too.

Mikasa opened her eyes, looking right at the corporal. His eyes truly were jaded, bags under them from the stress of being a corporal. Tires eyes, mature eyes; _eyes you could trust, perhaps?_

She would pull free of the ropes soon enough, flimsy as the were. Nothing less than the wires of the gear could hold her now. Armin had tried, and so had Eren, testing her strength, but all cloth and rope had failed.

But first, she would fall forwards, onto him, pinning him down instead. Her tongue, rough like a cat’s, would taste him, savouring the salty taste of sweat and breathing in musk. Masculine fingers would untie her blindfold, bringing light again, greeting her with those sharp eyes.

 _Sometimes, it may be a good idea to make a switch,_ her mother had suggested. Mikasa certainly agreed. The ends of her hair, split from the lack of care she paid it, would tickle his chest, scarf coming loose to fall on him, painting red onto the white shirt.

Fingers would trace his skin; Mikasa had memorised the anatomy of a human, taught to her by Eren, who in turn had learned it from Grisha. It wouldn’t do to forget that this was a potential enemy, a threat to her family. It was a slumbering wolf under her fingers, quiescent for now, but lurching to life when awakened.

She let out a shuddering breath, almost a moan, and was suddenly aware an elbow jabbing into her side. Snapping back to reality, she looked at the offending object in annoyance.

She wasn’t exactly sure what came next but, well, that wasn’t a terribly pleasant way to end the fantasy. Looking up, she met the relatively soft eyes of Armin, the clear blue. Armin knew about this; in fact, he was the one that put together the necessary information for her.

"Mikasa, you were…uhm…"

"Oh. Thanks, Armin."

Leaning back again, she looked forward, square at the recent object of fantasy. The man looked up at her, cat-like eyes suspicious at first, soon fading to a flat stare. She met it full on with her own force.

Well. This promised to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after.

Chatter filled the air as the new members of the Scouting Legion slowly trickled out of the room; the meeting was over and Mikasa stood up, body stiff from inactivity, rolling her shoulders to loosen them. Most of the others had left already, leaving to explore the castle.

Armin was no exception; he had left already, moving quickly to speak with Commander Erwin about one of the older blonde’s many stratagems, an excited light sparkling in his eyes. Interesting to see how her friend resembled the commander-Mikasa hoped this would end well for him.

Well, it was time to leave then; there was no one of interest here. Standing up with a sudden movement, she made towards the door. The air was stuffy with the sweltering heat of summer, insects buzzing outside, a constant hum in tandem with her headache.

High time for a bath, she thought, turning sharply towards the door. Cool water, running over her skin, setting her free, a release from the summer daze.

“Ackerman”

A low voice interrupted her thoughts, dull curiosity humming beneath the surface. She gritted her teeth, annoyance flickering across her thoughts, turning to meet the voice, black meeting black. For the love of-

“Yes, sir?”

Training kicked in, a reflex taught to her by the many years of discipline. Body standing to attention yet again, she responded with barely concealed dislike.

“What was that today?”

The Lance Corporal lounged on the wooden chair, making it look for all the world like it was made of soft leather. It wasn’t of course-nothing issued to the Scouting Legion ever was. Contrary to his body language, the man’s eyes were curious, playful in the way a great cat stares at it’s prey.

Mikasa visibly bristled; indignation raising her hackles, a snide comment made it’s way out of her mouth. “I don’t see how is it any of your business sir.”

Pointed and mocking, the Eurasian stared back defiantly; she was no damsel, and if it caused tension, so be it. Better to be strong than seen as weak- what kind of protection could a mouse offer, after all?

Ah. That must have ticked a nerve. His eyes had sharpened, brow furrowing. “Listen, Ackerman. It may be none of my business whom you ogle at in your free time; god knows Kirschtein would be more than willing.”

“Are you suggesting something sir?” The girl’s eyes widened in mock surprise. One might even say she was innocent, the soft lips having lured more than one mugger to their doom. A little whisper here, a knife there, and the next day’s food was secured. After all, she couldn’t let them starve, now could she?

Levi snorted, a rough sound. Folding his arms, he leaned back in his chair, cheap wood protesting at the sudden force. “Don’t flatter yourself girl. My tastes don’t lie in the young.” His hair fell forward, shadowing his face.

Despite the casual tone of his voice, there was a thread of danger there, a taunt and warning to her-don’t test me, don’t wake me, I’ll fight and maim and kill for it. Mikasa knew it all too well, and a shiver of excitement ran down her spine.

“What I meant is that when the Commander speaks, you do not, I repeat, do not daydream.” His eyes were haunted, the bags even clearer now.

Some memory was tugging at him, and he grew unfocused for a while, bringing a hand to fumble with the edge of his jacket. His expression softened, a hint of a grimace pulling at his thin lips.

Mikasa watched him, silent. His rough speech only amplified the harshness of his tone, but there seemed to be something more. Logic screamed at her to leave him alone, acquiesce to his remark, bow her head and leave; he was dangerous, the thug hidden, but not restrained.

“I think you place too much on yourself sir.” Well, she never was very logical anyway.

The tense man’s head snapped up, eyes once again slate black agates in the white skin. Lips curling, he snarled. “I don’t want your pity girl.” A sudden movement and he stood, staring into her eyes.

Despite his smaller stature, Mikasa still felt cowed by his presence. A vicious look was on his face, that of one that had seen many horrors, and she stumbled backwards, cursing at herself for her weakness.

Some traitorous part of her whispered, exulted in the dark recesses. He can satisfy you, bring him, take him, keep him.

He advanced, booted feet falling lightly on the floor and she matched him, step by step, till she felt the hard pressure of the cold stone wall against her. Her head hit the unyielding stone and she hissed in pain.

Slamming a callused hand on the wall next to her with an audible thump, he leaned forward, cold fire dancing there. Another grabbed her wrist, closing over her mother’s gift and she tensed.

His hands are strong, whispered that shadow, no need to protect him. Mikasa wondered what it would be like, to not have to hold back, and she wet her lips, little pink tongue darting out to moisten the corners of her mouth.

“Do you feel strong, pinning down someone less than half your age?”

If possible, he looked even less impressed, features freezing over. “Don’t test me, Ackerman. I’ve seen far worse than you, horrors you can barely imagine.” Throwing her hand to a side in disgust, he pulled back.

A strange mix of relief and disappointment flickered in her eyes, and that dark part of her screamed nononononodosomethinganything. He was leaving now, stiff steps bringing him closer and closer to the doorway.

Breaking out of her reverie, she yelled, trepidation marring her voice. “I won’t show you horrors, sir. Dreams are better, aren’t they?”

He paused midstep, and half turned to her, voice low and once again level. “Dreams are for children, girl. It suits you.” Yet, was he smiling, just a little? She saluted, gesture sincere, and for an instant he looked back at her, felt a spark of exhilaration jump.

Then the moment was broken. She watched him disappear into the hallways, castle shadows engulfing the brown jacket.

She sighed and started down in the opposite direction, lips tugging into a little smile as she heard a whisper carried to her. Armin would be worried; it seemed to have taken a while, and she had yet to find Eren in his own free time.

The torchlights danced as she passed them, undoubtedly lit by some of her friends, and the shadows flickered at her feet. The heavy door at the end was surely the dining hall; she could hear Sasha now, rambunctious as ever, emotions once again hiddem; she could hear Connie, playing with the forks to make music, as he so oft did.

She could hear Eren, and she saw his innocent eyes flash, pure in its determination and drive; she could hear Armin, animated in conversation with one of the other soldiers, arms windmilling about. Her family.

In the corner of the room, she saw a cat, and she smiled.

“I’ll be waiting, Ackerman.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt "Imagine Mikasa being really bored during a Scouting Legion meeting, so she starts a kinky fantasy about her and Corporal Levi (who is in the room and doesn’t understand why the hell she’s staring at him)." by alessia990 on Tumblr, posten under seraphicliger.
> 
> I have more fic there, so check that out too~


End file.
